Remembering No Goodbyes: A deisaso story
by Sasori-of-the-Sands
Summary: What happens If he leaves? What would you do? Disclaimer: This story has Naruto characters from the Akatsuki. I do not own these characters I just used them for my story please don't sue me I am a middle schooler you won't win much.
1. where did he go?

"I miss him," that is the only thing that was said is that, "I miss him."

Sasori waked down the hall it had been a long week Deidara was gone on some type of mission with out him and since then Sasori hadn't felt like doing anything. The world was a blur and for the longest time all that he did was sleep. The thought of Deidara made Sasori sad and long to see him just one last time. He left with out saying anything, not a good bye, not anything. He just left . . . The night of Sasori couldn't help but cry. The only thing that he said now to anyone was "Where is he, Why did he leave me." Each time a tear struck his eye. "I wish that he was here," he said to him self while he sat on the bed talking to the air. The only thing that gave Sasori any salvation was his puppet but they couldn't help him now, nothing could help, he was at the point of no return. He walked out of the room in his full uniform, telling the other members that he was leaving few cared. "I'm going out, might not be back anytime soon. Don't wait for me and don't look for me." With that he was out the door it was to late for anyone to stop him.

It was love that kept him going and it was love that held him back. All that would save Sasori would be the near sight of his missing friend. He walked on for hours, not stopping for a second. He muttered to him self. "How could he keep me waiting. I love him and I won't stop till he is found." He though to him self that there was no going back now if he came back to the base, he would get on trouble by the leader and he didn't want that. The only way back was with Deidara at his side. "Some one, help anyone. . ." So he walked never stoping keeping the same pace till finally he hit the village that Deidara was said to be in, it was a total wreck it looked as though it was totally gone not a single person was left. Sasori stood there among the wreckage tears filling his eyes. The only thing that ever ment anything to him was now no where in sight. He collapsed there was nothing that he could do. It was there that he just wanted to die he could not live with out his Deidara there was no reason for him to live.

As he fell to the ground the last thing that he heard was what sounded like Deidara's voice screaming "DANNA! GET UP!" Sasori banged his head and passed out. He didn't have time to see who was around . . . all that was left was darkness.  



	2. end?

"DANNA! DANNA! WAKE UP PLEASE ! WAKE UP!"

Sasori slowly blinked to he looked up and said, "Did I die?"

"No you managed to pull though," the voice said.

Sasori's vision slowly returned and he looked up to see that he was in an unfamilur place. He pulled him self up and started to look around for the voice, but he couldn't see the source any where. The tears started to stream again. Maybe it was just his mind giving him the one thing that he wanted more than anything, maybe it was just his heaven: Deidara's voice.

"Where are you Deidara! Why do you do this to me! Who ever this is just leave me alone I don't want you to torment me any more! Haven't I had enough!"

With out a second to think some thing started to move in the dark room.

"Sasori No Danna, stop freaking out it is fine I am here with you. Calm down." The figure slowly walk up to the bed that Sasori sat on trying to figure out what was going on.

Sasori stood to his feet barely, able to stand, wobbling. He stood waiting for the figure to get closer. He reconized the face of his lost lover at once. Inoring the feeling to fall down, Sasori ran to him and hugging Deidara, not ever wanting to let go.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Deidara hugged him back, seeing that Sasori was hurt by his leaving.

Deidara's shirt had been soaked with Sasori's tears by the time that he let go.

"Please sit," Deidara pulled up a chair and helped Sasori into it. "Danna?" Deidara said with a loving tone. Sasori looked up, "Why did you come here, you weren't suppose to follow me?"

Sasori looked up at Deidara like as if he was crazy, "You wouldn't come to look for me if I left? You didn't tell me good bye! You left me waiting!" Sasori started to mumble, "I hate waiting."

For the first time since Deidara saw Sasori pass out he felt guilty for the crime that he had done in Sasori's eyes. Deidara moved closer to Sasori pulling up a chair for him self and grabbing Sasori by the sholders and pulling him into a more passionate hug.

"I would have came back. You know that I wouldn't have left you there." Deidara leaned in, to wisper into Sasori's ear.

Sasori looked down at his cloak and started to pick at the stitches holding the clouds on. Sasori knew that Deidara was telling the truth, but he didn't want to admit it.

"What if you didn't?" Sasori exclaimed after working up the energy to talk again.

After a long pause Deidara ansered "I wouldn't leave you there if I ran away I would bring you. I swear, I wouldn't just leave you there to suffer."

"What if you died? What if yet another important person in my life died? I would die." Sasori's eyes filled with tears and he started to sighlently cry. "I would have died!"

"You know me better than that Sasori."

Sasori felt betrayed and turned to leave.

Sasori turned and in his normal cold voice he said one last thing, "See you at home, Brat."

Deidara looked amazed, "Good bye Sasori No Danna." He waved and with that Sasori took off running home with his evil grin falling over his face. 


End file.
